User blog:Silverfaust89/TRBG: The Sequel (2)
Chapter #2: Classes After the assembly I went to my first class, which happened to be one of my favorites: Art with Mrs. Galloway. I went in where I saw some familiar faces, as well as new ones. Mrs. Galloway came in from behind me. "Sorry I'm late class, I had a staff meeting in the teachers' lounge." She said in a huff, "Now welcome to the world of art. Today is the first day, so what did you do during summer vacation, is the assignment for today." Everyone including me, got some supplies and headed to the easels, where there we're blank canvuses ready to be painted on. For me I recalled the early part of summer vacation where I went to London alone, to vist my aunt, uncle, and cousins. I painted the famous monuments of London, in vivid detail. Mrs. Galloway was impressed by my talent. "Miss Blackraven, this is amazing." Mrs. Galloway said, commenting on my art. Then I noticed a tall boy, no bigger than Raven painting a detailed picture of himself cutting himself and wrote a poem on the upper left hand corner of the canvus... My soul weeps of disparity and misery, of the darkness that fills my hollow shell. Blood rains down from my personal hell, bearing my lost will to live. Happiness drowns in pitch black sea. The boy soon turned around, with jet-black hair that covers his left eye, blue eyes that are adorned with black rimed glasses that only Emo's and Hipsters wore, he was wearing a black Bullworth poloshirt with a blue and black striped shirt underneath, and black skinny jeans, adorned with a pair of black Chuck Taylors. He looked depressed like Orpheus was this morning. The guy screamed Emo, in fact he is one. "What're you looking at?" He whined. "Nothing, I just liked your painting and poem." I said quietly. "Honestly Sam, this painting is the reason you'll be sent to Happy Volts in a heartbeat." Mrs. Galloway quipped. "Whatever aunt Deirdre." Sam said, like didn't even care. The bell rang, which ment morning classes we're over for the day. I headed to the Cafeteria where Absinthe and Ember we're saving me a spot at our normal table. "Hey girls." I said. "Hey Malice." Ember and Absinthe said in unison. I sat down across from the two. "How was your first classes?" I asked. "Well I had gym where Coach Heaths was giving out cheerleading tryouts, alongside Mandy of course." Absinthe responded. "And how did you do?" Ember asked. "I turned down Mandy's offer." Absinthe said while sipping her chocolate milk. "Why?" I said in concern. "Thinking I would never make the squad, if I tried out." Absinthe quipped. "What about you Ember?" I asked, changing the subject. "For me it was Chemistry. We learned to make fire crackers." Ember slyly said. "What about you Malice?" Absinthe asked. "I had Art, and we were painting what we've done over summer vacation." I explained, "There was this boy in my class who I later found out to Mrs. Galloway's nephew." "Looks like a love triangle." Ember cooed sarcasticly. "I'm not interested in Emo's." I said, eating a apple in the process. "He's Emo?" Absinthe pondered. "Looks like it." I said. The bell rang for afternoon classes, which my next class was Home Ect. I know my mom isn't doing the class, as she told me it was a subsituting gig for the rest of the year. I wonder who would be my teacher. I went to the classroom, where I saw a woman with long wavy orange hair that was the same length as my mom's hair, brown eyes and was wearing a kelly-green vintage dress, dating back to the 40's. But the women however was in her late 20's-early 30's, and had a kind demenor to her mood. "Good morning ladies." A woman greeted, "I'm Miss. Knight, your new Home Ect. teacher." "Are you also the Girls' Dorm manager?" Christy asked, "Our previous teacher was." "Well that remains to be seen." Miss. Knight said, "Now for your first assignment. It's required that you ladies take a little test on kitchen safety." She added, handing out papers to everyone in the room. "Excuse me, Miss. I have new meat for you." One of the Prefect said, grabbing Sam's arm. "Let me go." Sam said in monotone. "I'll handle it from here." Miss. Knight said while letting Sam go from the Prefect's grasp. "I didn't know we had a boy join this class." Eunice said cheerfully. "I don't care about shop class, in fact I don't care about any class here. Sam said unenthusiasticly. "Well you may sit next to Alice Blackraven." Miss. Knight said, pointing in my direction. Sam followed what Miss. Knight said and sat down. "You're Alice?" Sam asked. "No my real name is Malice and that is my real name." I clarafied. "Quiet please, we're taking a test." Miss. Knight admonished me and Sam to be quiet for the kitchen safety test. I wrote down the answers quickly, while Sam wrote in all the questions involving knifes, as ways to kill yourself with them. "Typical Emo." I thought. "Times up, hand over your papers please." Miss Knight said, while the other girls handed in the papers to her, me and Sam followed suit, "Uh Sam is it?" "What?" He asked. "You're interpitations of kitchen knifes is not what you say they are." Miss Knight said, unamused at Sam's paper, "Mrs. Galloway told me that you tried to kill yourself at your old school, and your parents sent you here, to live with your aunt." She explained. "Whatever." Sam quivered. "I'm going to have you doing sewing assignments until you get your mind together." Miss. Knight handed out Sam's fate in the class. "Whatever." Sam repeated. The bell rung and classes we're over for the day. Later that night, during dinner my parents had an announcement to make. "Malice how would you feel if you had a brother or sister?" My dad asked. "Why?" I asked back. "We're pregnate!" My parents said in unison. "That great! How long till it's due?" I asked excitedly. "It'll be due in seven months, so that'll give us a long time to prepare." My mom said, "We still have some of your baby stuff, when you we're born, dear." "Luna what if the baby is a boy?" My dad asked. "We'll still use the baby stuff, except for the crib, we'll make that almost in the same way we did with the car." My mom explained. After dinner I went to bed, not without a little entry from my diary. Dear Diary, Today was the first day of school. I was enlisted by Dr. Crabblesnitch to show students from two diffrent schools around, but I'm not alone the other clique leaders are also dragged into that task. Also I'm going to be a older sister! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts